Ivysaur
Ivysaur (Japanese: Fushigisou or Fushigiso) is numbered 002 in the National Pokédex, and is a Stage 1 Pokémon (evolving from Bulbasaur at level 16 and then into Venusaur at level 32). Ivysaur is a grass/poison Pokémon. It usually weighs around 29 lbs (13.05 kg ) and has a height of 3'3" (0.99 m). Ivysaur comes with the Ability Overgrow, which increases the power of -type attacks by 50% once the Pokémon has less than one-third of its maximum HP. Availability The only way to get Ivysaur is to evolve a Bulbasaur. Name/Origin "Ivysaur" is probably a combination of the English "ivy" and the Greek sauros, meaning lizard (as in "dinosaur"). Stats Trivia In this evolved form of Bulbasaur, the bud that Bulbasaur carries on its back has grown into a full ivy blossom; it will grow larger in sunlight. As the blossom grows, Ivysaur loses the ability to stand on its hind legs. The blossom produces a pleasant smell when it is ready to bloom, and Ivysaur is ready to evolve into Venusaur. Naturally learnt attacks These are attacks which are learnt naturally by Ivysaur — that is, learnt without the use of a TM or HM (automatically learned once they reach a certain level). The rows entitled with acronyms are used to identify at what level the Pokémon learns that attack in that game. For example, if the number "7" was in a row entitled RGB beside an attack named "Foobar", than that Pokémon would learn the attack "Foobar" at level seven in Pokémon Red, Blue, and Green. Any attacks which are learned at "Catch" means that they already know that attack when they are caught, or learn it before evolving into this form. N/A means that that attack is not learnable in that game. Any attacks which are learned a "Evolve" are learned when they evolve. RGB stands for Red/Green/Blue, Y''' stands for Yellow, '''GSC stands for Gold, Silver, Crystal, RS stands for Ruby/Sapphire, FRLG stands for FireRed/LeafGreen, and GSC/FRLG stands for Gold/Silver/Crystal/FireRed/LeafGreen. Learnable machine moves The following moves can be taught to Bulbasaurs via the use of TMs or HM: HMs TMs Number / / / / / 2 Headbutt 3 Swords Dance Swords Dance Curse 6 Toxic Toxic Toxic Toxic Toxic 8 Body Slam Body Slam 9 Take Down Take Down Bullet Seed Bullet Seed 10 Double Edge Double Edge Hidden Power Hidden Power Hidden Power 11 Sunny Day Sunny Day Sunny Day 12 Sweet Scent 13 Snore 17 Protect Protect Protect 19 Giga Drain Giga Drain Giga Drain 20 Rage Rage Endure 21 Mega Drain Mega Drain Frustration Frustration Frustration 22 Solarbeam Solarbeam Solarbeam Solarbeam Solarbeam 27 Return Return Return 31 Mimic Mimic Mud Slap 32 Double Team Double Team Double Team Double Team Double Team 33 Reflect Reflect 34 Bide Bide Swagger 35 Sleep Talk 36 Sludge Bomb Sludge Bomb 40 Defense Curl 42 Facade Facade 36 Secret Power Secret Power 44 Rest Rest Rest Rest Rest 45 Attract Attract Attract 49 Fury Cutter 50 Substitute Substitute Pokédex data Miscellaneous information *'Type:' , *'Species:' Seed Pokémon *'Color:' Green *'Ability:' Overgrow *'Gender distribution:' 87.5% male, 12.5% female Pokédex numbers *'National Pokédex:' 002 *'Johto:' 227 *'Hoenn:' 204 Category:Pokédex entries Category:Grass Pokémon Category:First-Generation Pokémon